


Danger. Winchester Hunting Grounds.

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, Established Relationship, M/M, Tag to season twelve episode 15, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Tag to episode 12. 15.The BMOL have a hidden agenda where Sam and Dean are concerned. But they REALLY don't know who they're dealing with!The Winchesters have defeated gods, monsters and destroyers of worlds, the BMOL is easy prey!





	

Mick Davies ended the call, his dark-stubbled face thoughtful as he turned to face the other occupant of the office.  
“I've got to hand it to the Winchesters,“ he said. “They're excellent hunters. It's really too bad we're going to have to kill them.”

Ketch shrugged. “We knew that from the start, from when we sent Lady Toni over to soften them up in her own 'inimitable' manner.”

“Yeah,“ Mick nodded. “But they've both proven to be ingenious men, and as far from brutish hunters as one could imagine.”  
“Handsome too,“ Ketch threw in as an afterthought.

“I'm sure that upped Lady Toni's enjoyment no end,“ Mick commented dryly. “Torturing a good-looking man is something she so enjoys. Then of course you'd know about that.”

Ketch shrugged. “We all have our little idiosyncrasies.”

Mick took his seat at the desk, opposite Ketch.  
“Maybe we should reconsider,” he began. “When the order was given to take out the Winchesters after we clear the States from monsters, we didn't have all the Intel. We've seen how resourceful they are, they could be useful to the cause.”

“That's not our call to make,“ the other man replied.  
“Like me, Mick, you follow orders. And the top brass have studied the Winchesters' history.  
In all the most delicate and world-threatening moments, they have been the fulcrum. They're dangerous. For the good of us all, they must be eliminated.”

He leaned back in the chair. “Meanwhile we pick their brains and use their notable abilities to help us hunt down evil.”

“I get it,” was Mick's reply, “but the more I have to do with them, the more I'm beginning to understand they're essentially decent men who've found themselves thrown into the deep end of an enormous pool of supernatural shit.”

“Well,“ Ketch advised, pushing back his chair to get up. “Don't get too attached, for there's not going to be a reprieve for them. You know when the directorate makes a decision, that's it.”

“What about the mother?” Mick asked, with a sigh.

“She certainly wasn't factored in, “ Ketch mused. “But I should think the order to eliminate her will soon be taken. After all, just like her sons, she's tainted with the supernatural.  
Demons, crossroad deals, resurrections, and god knows what else that the Winchesters are keeping to themselves.  
Then we need to get the Bunker back. It surely contains more information to add to what we already have, and I shouldn't think the Winchesters will hand it over nicely.”

“Yes. You're right, of course. We have our orders and a job to do.” Mick agreed unhappily.

“Quite, “ Ketch nodded, exiting the office and closing the door behind him, leaving the man inside to his thoughts.

 

 

Sam buried his nose in his brother's hair with an exaggerated sniff.  
“I see you used my shampoo, though I had it well-hidden. The only way you could have found it was if you were spying on me!” 

“Of course I spy on you,“ Dean grunted. “I'm your big brother. Spying on you is part of the job.”

Sam gripped a mouthful of Dean's hair between his teeth, and yanked, causing his sibling to yelp.

“THAT's your excuse for all the crap you pull on me,“ Sam grumbled, releasing the hair. “Well, I'm gonna start pulling that card too next time I do something that pisses you off. And just so you know, I've found another hidey-hole for my shamp. Go buy your own, dude.”

 

“You are such a nitpicker, Sammy,“ Dean grunted, directing his brother's head down until their lips met in a quick kiss.

”You get to know all my little secrets, but you don't want to share yours. You bitch about my personal hygiene and how often I change my boxers, but when it come to sharing a girlie shampoo, you're more possessive about it than a miser with his gold!

Anyway, we've got more important things to deal with than your shampoo.  
You've explained why you want to work with the BMOL, and I get it, I do. But Sam, I... WE... have got to be careful. These guys shot and tortured you, and would probably have done the same to me, if the Mick Dick, hadn't intervened. 

And don't get me wrong, I'm really happy he did. But all the fluff about the stuck-up female Brit being a wild card, was crap! They've used her before, they knew how she was. The Ketch guy had even dated her.......”

“Really? “ Sam interrupted. 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “He came here trying to convince me of how wonderful working for them would be...”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, man, but I was afraid of how you'd take it. I just didn't want things to be bad between us, you know?”

“Doesn't matter, Sammy; “ Dean said, patting his brother's cheek. “Apart from the useful Intel they feed us, it gives us a chance to keep an eye on them. There's just something about them...... my gut tells me they're not being completely open with us.”

Surprisingly Sam agreed. “I get the same feeling, Dean. I think they're honest enough about wanting to free America from monsters, but the way I've caught Mick at times, staring at me when he thought I wasn't aware, has me thinking.”

“Damn right,“ Dean grunted. “They want our help to exterminate monsters, we're good! But if they try anything.... “

“Yeah, we're the fucking Winchesters after all, “ Sam said with a luminous grin.  
“Mmm,“ Dean smirked. “In more ways than one!”

Rolling on top of his nude brother, Dean began the age-old preliminaries that led to just that. He worshipped his baby brother's body with his lips, tongue and hands until the younger man trembled in hesitant anticipation of his oncoming orgasm.

But Dean's eyes were dark as he looked down on his beloved sibling.

The BMOL wouldn't know what hit them if they touched one hair of his baby brother's body.  
As Ketch had so graciously put it. Dean was a killer, and there was no time he was happier to live up to his reputation than when it meant killing douche-bags who harmed Sammy.

If the bitch Toni ever came back under his radar, he'd do to the 'lady' what she'd done to Sam.  
It wasn't all that often Dean got to torture a 'normal' human, and the little speck of Hell that still lingered in his soul applauded in gleeful anticipation.  
Alastair's lessons had been well learned.

The end.


End file.
